


Good Vibrations

by Finnijer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Just smut, No Name, No usage of Y/N, PWP, Reader Insert, connor has magic vibrating fingers, don’t ask questions, he also has a smartass mouth but it’s hot, mostly vibrating fingering, no embarrassing parts, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnijer/pseuds/Finnijer
Summary: You don’t want wait for Connor to get off work. So you drag him off to a supply closet and ask him to do what he does best with that upgrade he installed.
Relationships: Connor/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot smut with Connors vibrating fingers. No usage of Y/N or names. Mostly vague descriptions of the readers parts but nub is used once. If that is bothersome please click out.

“Con, can you? You know, do that _thing._ ” 

You don’t want to say it. It’s already shameful enough you came to his job during your break. Your flushed from both embarrassment and the fact you’ve been doing nothing but thinking of him all day. He studies you. A light smile graced his lips and he freins confusion. 

“What thing honey?”

You pout instantly. He’s going to make you say it. Even though he can read your vitals and he can see how frustrated you are. But you won’t give in. You can play his game. You take your hand in his, and bring it up. He watches you, pupils increasing in size with each second. 

“You know,” you bring his hand to you mouth and lick the tip of his index finger. “That thing with your fingers.”

“Oh you’re a vixen today, aren’t you baby.” 

You take his finger in you mouth in reply. His fingers are sensitive and he inhales sharply when you suck on it. He doesn’t let you play for long. He removes his hand from your grasp and your mouth with a tug. He then brushes your hair back with his left hand. 

“Undo your pants and turn around,” he says softly. You do as he says and he continues. “Come before I stop; you know I can’t do this for long. And not another word. You’ll be quiet. I can’t have the precinct hearing how needy you are. You understand?”

You nod, biting back a sigh. He turns his attention to your pants, which you’ve left open but not dropped. He slips his hand around your waist, into your underwear. He drops his head to your shoulder, grinning into your neck and he whispers to you. 

“Oh honey. You’ve been thinking about me all morning?” Your legs shake a little while he grazes you’re front with his palm. “You’re so _slick_. What were you thinking about before you came to me? I bet I can guess.”

He slips his fingers in and presses your nub with the tip of his index and middle finger. You inhale sharply when they start to vibrate against you. You can’t help but lean into him when the vibrations increase and he starts to move his fingers. 

“What has made you so horny?” His free hand wraps around your chest to help hold you to him. “Did you have a dirty dream about me? I could see your heart rate while you were sleeping. I should have woken you this morning and fucked you properly. You’re so impatient you come to me at work, drag me back here just so I could fuck you with my fingers.”

His fingers slip down and he pushes them into you. You bite your tongue to keep from making a noise. Your pants drop a little as his maneuvers his hand to get further in. You let yourself lay back against Connor and take in how good he’s making you feel. Then he turns the vibrations up and curls his fingers just right. Your mouth drops and you almost yell. You’re so close already you can hardly breathe. 

“You’re lucky I don’t wear my cock to work,” he says softly in your ear. “I would have you pinned against the wall just so I could bury myself in you. Send you out the door with a mess between your legs. Or I could get you off first then put that mouth of yours to work. Wouldn’t that be something; all the andriods would know _exactly_ what you were doing.” He pauses and when you don’t say anything he adds, “you’ve been so quiet; just like I asked. Even when you’re naughty, you’re so good for me.”

Your knees buckle but Connor keeps you steady. He’s back to pressing his vibrating fingers against. It makes you squirm; you want more but you also want release. 

“Con,” you gasp but he shushes you. 

“You’re almost there.” 

He’s right. Connor starts rubbing his fingers in a circle and you throw your hand back to grab his shirt, just so you have something to hold onto. It builds quickly and when he moves just right, your eyes flutter and you bite back a moan as your orgasm washes over you. He chuckles, turning off the vibrations and rubbing you through it while he holds you steady. When he removes his hand, you’re still catching your breath. Of course he brings his fingers to his mouth, groaning a little when they hit his tongue. He enjoys tasting you; you stopped questioning it a long time ago. You get yourself back together, pulling up your pants and straightening your hair the best you can without a mirror. When you turn around Connor is zoned out. When he seemingly comes to, he rolls his eyes. 

“Hank says we have three more minutes before he obligated to knock on the door and make us get out of the supply closet.”

You feel yourself flush. “How does he know we’re in the stupid supply closet.”

“He’s the Lieutenant,” there’s a pause and Connor smirks. “I may have told him to keep a look out. Detective Reed has been on my case ever since he almost caught us in the parking lot.” 

Your flush deepens. You remember that incident. That’s the whole reason Connor stopped wearing his attachment to work and why you stopped visiting during lunch for two weeks. Of course now you flip off Reed whenever he isn’t looking. Nosy bastard. Connor kisses your cheek and then your lips, drawing you out of your thoughts. 

“Come on, we need to get back to work.”

You straighten yourself up one last time and slip out out of the closet first. Thankfully no one is in the hallway. You don’t wait for Connor to head back downstairs; the bustle of the bullpen is enough to soften the echos of your footsteps despite how loud you sound in your mind. It’s only when you get to Connors desk to grab your things, that you see Hank staring at you with a knowing look. 

“Hey Hank,” you say nervously. You know you look guilty so there’s no sense in hiding it. “Uh, thanks.”

He shrugs nonchalantly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Right,” you nod. 

You don’t say anything else. You just wave goodbye and head towards the exit as quickly as possible. It’s when your walking through the doors that your phone goes off. It’s a message from Connor that makes you stop in your tracks. 

“ _Be ready for me tonight. I going to wreck you when I get home.”_

It’s going to be a long afternoon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short little smut. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. <3


End file.
